3 loves
by Piano Man 101
Summary: A group of brothers rides into forget me not valley and find love.
1. The gang

3 loves

3 loves

"What the heck." Said Marlin looking up the hill. He saw 3 people riding down the hill on three brown horses. "Hello my name is Alex and these are my two brothers Andrew and Mason." Said the first one. They rode over to the inner inn they got off the horses and entered. Alex walked over to Tim and said "You got any open rooms?" Tim picked up a room key. It turned out it was Rock's old room. "RUBY!" Tim shouted. Ruby came out of the kitchen and walked to the desk Tim whispered something in her ear. She bowed and walked up stairs. There was a thud some yelling and Rock came downstairs. He walked in to is parents room. Alex, Andrew and Mason walked up stairs.


	2. The invite

3 loves

3 loves

Andrew walked outside the day after he and his brothers arrived he caught sight of a beautiful girl with red hair leaving her room. He followed her downstairs accidentally blocking the door "Uh hey could ya move I kinda need to get outside." She asked. He realized what he was doing he caught up with her and said "Hi I'm Andrew what's your name." she gave him and odd look "Nami." She said. Andrew ran back up to his room he began writing a note it read Dear Nami I wanted to apologize for what I did this morning I would like to invite you to my home which will soon be the farm across the way the following people will be attending Takakura, Alex, Mason, Lumina, Muffy and Sebastian. P.S. My brothers invited Lumina and Muffy because they have a crush on them and Sebastian is coming because Lumina is coming. Andrew left the note in front of Nami's room. Mason was on the beach practicing his ninjitsu when Alex approached and said "Takakura said we can move onto the farm now." Mason nodded and bowed humbly to his older brother.


	3. Dinner

3 loves

3 loves

Nami walked up to her door she read the note and sighed she then walked into her room. Mason was settling in at the tool shed on the farm. Andrew had to stay with Takakura. Alex got the main house. A new building stood where the old trees had been. Takakura was setting out the fine dining ware. Lumina approached the farm with Sebastian at her right hand. Muffy approached just being herself. Nami wore her same old outfit to dinner. Alex blushed across the table from Muffy. Mason looked down trying to avoid looking at Lumina. Lumina laughed a bit and brushed Mason's hair out of his face. Nami looked up at Muffy and said "Hmm. For some one who works at a bar you can dress nicely on occaision." Lumina nodded in agreement. Muffy looked like she was about to cry. She ran outside. Alex followed. "What do you want." She almost shouted. Alex shushed her slightly He sat down on a bench and said "Don't about them their just jealous. I for one think you're beautiful." Muffy looked down. Alex quickly moved in for a kiss their lips met. Muffy brought back her head in shock she ran back inside. "Forgot I promised Griffin I'd serve the night shift." she grabbed her purse she ran toward the door she opened it and Alex's hand was about two inches from where the door nob was he blushed then stepped out of the way.


	4. The party and the fight

3 loves

3 loves

Nami walked outside the next morning. She saw the town was empty, she went around side of the inn, she saw everyone down on the beach partying on the beach, well except for Galen and Nina. Andrew spotted her and ran up. Nami looked at him kinda weird. He grabbed her in a loving way. He was randomly hugging her at this point. "Can you let go." Said Nami She flipped her hair back "What do want?" she said. Andrew grabbed her arm and ran into the forest "I have to say this or else I would just keep feeling weird. I love you." He said. Nami looked surprised. She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Andrew that is really cute but I just don't see that happening." She said. As she was walking away he grabbed her spun her back to face him and kissed.

Nami's POV

What is he doing? Why can't I bring myself away? Why do I feel like I'm enjoying this? It's been over 3 seconds.

3 person

Andrew released her. She blushed then ran away. Andrew sat down and began to weep.

"Andrew!!" yelled Mason. Mason came to where Andrew was sitting. "So I here you kissed Nami." Said Mason. Andrew moved to his feet and hit Mason with a ninjitsu punch. Mason got to his feet they fought until Andrew couldn't fight any longer. Mason flipped back his hair he laughed at his brother "I'm a year younger and I can beat you." He said. As Mason walked away Andrew still sulked.


	5. The bar

3 loves

Celia was jealous of Nami she caught Andrews attention. Celia decided what must be done. She wrote a fake note in which she claimed to be Nami. Celia snuck into the inner inn and left the note on Tim's desk. She fled the building as Tim left his room "From Nami to Andrew." He whispered. Andrew woke up to a thud, some clanging and a bang. Alex entered the living room rubbing his head Mason followed. Andrew looked angry and went outside. He walked down to the inn. He went inside. Tim was sitting behind the desk. "Andrew just the man I've been waiting for you got mail." Said Tim handing him the note. Andrew cautiously opened the letter. It read as follows 'Andrew I'm sorry about yesterday. I'd like to apologize by going to dinner tonight. See you then.' Andrew went home and waited for the clock to strike 8:00. When it did he ran down to the blue bar. He burst through the door expecting to see Nami but his eyes locked with Celia's. "Uh hey Celia. Have you seen Nami? I was supposed to meet her here for dinner." Said Andrew. "No I'm sorry." Said Celia she inched toward Andrew. He watched her cautiously. Nami entered at that moment. She stopped when she saw Andrew and Celia "Aww how cute. Get out of my way." She yelled. Andrew just stared at Nami blankly. She kicked him in a very unpleasant spot "OUT!!!" she yelled. Andrew limped out Celia just stared at Nami very terrified. Nami rolled her eyes "Boo." She said. Celia fled crying. "Wimp." Said Nami "Griffin one moon trip." She said. Griffin stumbled and gave it to her he ducked behind the counter. Nami had just cleared an entire bar room. "Ah I'm here to break records."


End file.
